


Under the Stars and in the Grass

by todaylookslikerain (orphan_account)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todaylookslikerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You better have brought a blanket. This skirt is too expensive to get grass stains on, and if I find a single streak of green, you’re paying for the dry cleaning.” After a hectic week of Blackwell drama, almost-tornadoes, and arrests, Max convinces Victoria to go on an impromptu stargazing trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars and in the Grass

“You better have brought a blanket. This skirt is too expensive to get grass stains on, and if I find a single streak of green, you’re paying for the dry cleaning.”

Max rolled her eyes with an exasperated “sure, Victoria.” Leave it to the ever-fashionable Victoria Chase to wear a skirt on an impromptu stargazing trip. Max was surprised she had even agreed to it. They were _technically_ on friendly terms after the Vortex Club party (though the “THNX BUT WE’RE NOT FRIENDS” text was still in their message history), so Max had suggested it as a much-needed getaway from the Blackwell craziness of last week. One hour of aimless driving later, they had finally found a nice, empty clearing with no city lights to block out the stars.

After grabbing a thermos and two mugs from the car, Max sprawled down next to Victoria on the worn-out blanket. Their hands briefly brushed, causing Victoria to flinch and pull away as though Max’s skin had an electric current and her fingers were exposed wires. Victoria wrapped her arms around her knees and scooted further away. She sighed, paused for a moment, and then spoke.

“I’m not good at…” she waved her arms around, gesturing to nothing in particular, “ _this_.”

“And what is this?” asked Max with a raised eyebrow. Victoria looked away and took a (very,  _very_ drawn out) sip of hot chocolate. The result was the faint remnants of a Hot Chocolate Mustache over her lips. Max let out a stifled giggle.

“I don’t know.” Her brows furrowed. “Silence? Not having to…”

Not having to put on an act, she wanted to say—luckily Max was able to easily fill in the gaps. Lately, she had been learning a lot more about Victoria from the things she left unsaid.

Though, admittedly, it was a bit hard to take her seriously with the ‘stache. Max gestured to her own lips, placing her finger on the same spot of Victoria’s chocolatey faux facial hair. “You, uh, have a little something there.”

Victoria fumbled through her purse for her compact, but to no avail. Max burst into laughter at the blonde’s growing frustration, resulting in a light shove of retaliation. “Shut it, Caulfield.”

“Let me help,” said Max. Okay. Time to be suave. Don’t fuck this up, Max—you promised yourself you wouldn’t use your rewind powers anymore, especially on things like this. After a brief moment of mental preparation ( _COME ON, Max, this is the perfect window!_ ), Max leaned closer and lightly kissed her. As she pulled away, she noticed there was still a dab of chocolate left on her lips. Victoria stared at her wide-eyed with a very visible blush creeping up her face. She opened her mouth, probably to let out some sort of panicked retort, but was silenced by Max leaning back in to finish the job.

“I’m surprised that someone so bitter tastes so sweet,” teased Max… who then noticed that Victoria had spilled a bit of her hot chocolate all over the blanket and her skirt. _Crap._

Victoria was still staring at her like a deer in the headlights. Then, in a very un-Victoria move, she covered her flushed face in her hands and let out a small… screech? Oh god. Max’s life flashed before her eyes as regret filled every vein in her body. Shit, shit, shit. Okay, maybe she could use her rewind just once…

She rose her right hand to rewind, but was stopped by Victoria reaching out to grab it. The blonde’s hand nervously shook as she intertwined her fingers with Max’s and moved closer.

“Like I said, I’m um, not good at… this,” she said quietly, her words as shaky as her hands. “Whatever this is. But I’d… like to be, if you’d… like that.”

Max let out a sigh of relief, placing her head in the crook of Victoria’s neck. “The kiss wasn’t enough of a confirmation?”

Victoria pouted, but her nerves began to dissipate as the silence between them turned from awkward to peaceful. They sat in silence, staring up at the night sky—they’d have to return to Blackwell soon, and everything that came with it, but for now, it was just them and the stars.

“… you’re still paying for dry cleaning, though.”

“Worth it.”


End file.
